I Didn't Know I Still Loved You
by Eistoot
Summary: Jude thought she had two choices, Jamie or Tommy. But there was someone else that she didn't know she still had feelings for. Picks up where Season 3 left off. PLEASE R&R!


**Chapter One**

Speed approached the door of his house. He sighed, he had a mansion, a famous wife, and was in a band with his best friends, sounded like a great life to everyone else. But Speed was miserable. Something wasn't right. He kept telling himself lies that it's a great life and nothing is wrong but his heart knew better. Maybe it was that his wife was never home, maybe it was that the mansion was too big, or he had just rushed into the married life too soon. He opened the door looking for his wife, Karma.

"Karma. I'm home." he yelled looking around for her. He set his guitar case on the floor and continued the search for his wife. He heard something coming from their bedroom. He opened to find the worst sight he could ever see, Karma kissing someone else, and it was Tommy. Speed's jaw dropped as he saw them make out.

"Karma!" he screamed. "How could you..? You..you..slut!" he yelled.

"Speedy, it isn't what it looks like! Tommy, he um..came over, and kissed me." Karma pleaded.

"Stop lying. I can't believe you. I can't believe myself, how I could ever think that I loved you." Speed said walking away heart broken.

"Speed, wait!" Karma said running after him.

Speed turned around. "It's over, Karma." Speed said. "I'll be out of here tomorrow so you and Mr. Quincy can have a happy life together." Speed said storming out. He drove down the road not knowing where he was going but arrived at a house. He went up to the house and knocked on the door.

"Speed, hey." Jude said when she opened the door. "Are you okay?" Jude asked when she saw the pain across his face.

He just looked down.

"Oh, no. What happened?" Jude asked.

"Karma..she..cheated on me..." Speed said sadly.

"Oh my gosh, Speed. I'm so sorry." Jude said hugging him tightly.

"Jude.." Speed said.

"Yeah?" she asked as she hugged him. How she missed hugging him like this.

"She cheated on me with...Tommy." Speed said.

Jude's eyes got wide. And she pulled away. "Tommy? What? No, that can't be true. Tommy said..he said, he loved me." Jude said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Jude, I thought Karma loved me too." he replied choking back tears.

Jude just took him back in her arms. They stood there for a while until they went in.

"I can't believe this." Jude said lying her head on Speed's shoulder.

"Neither can I. But you still have Jamie." Speed said.

"I'm not sure I want Jamie..." Jude said quietly.

"Why not? He is a great guy." Speed said.

"Yeah, but he doesn't make me feel..well, like..this.." Jude replied. Was she actually..falling..for Speed again?

Speed seemed kind of shocked hearing this. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, you know just, comfortable, and safe. And just someone I can talk to. Ya' know?" Jude said.

"Yeah..like, someone you can really..relate to." Speed said looking at her in the eyes.

"Yeah." Jude said staring back. After staring at each other for a while, they kissed. Soft and sweet. But it wasn't long because someone walked in.

"Jude!" Sadie screamed when she saw them.

"Sadie! Um, this isn't what it looks like..well okay, it is what it looks like." Jude said jumping away from Speed and looking down.

"Um, I'll talk to you later Jude.." Speed said walking out.

"Jude, did you forget he was married?" Sadie yelled after Speed had left.

"Well, not anymore." Jude said defensively.

"What?" Sadie asked confused.

"Him and Karma broke up." Jude said.

"When did that happen?" Sadie asked still mad.

"Um, earlier today.." Jude answered.

"Jude! They just broke up, you can't just go kiss him 5 minutes later." Sadie continued to yell.

"I know, I'm sorry Sadie. I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did. I couldn't help it." Jude said.

"Jude.." Sadie said putting her hand to her head. She sat next to her. "Jude, you need to find out who you want. You don't need to lead all these guys on and then just forget them the next minute." Sadie said.

"I know Sadie. But I'm so confused. I can't find the right person. Everything is just..so screwed up." Jude said with a sigh.

"I wish I could tell you who is right for you, but I can't. But Jude, you can't hurt other people while you are searching." Sadie stated getting up and walking toward the kitchen.

"Sadie, I thought all my feelings were gone for Speed." Jude sputtered out making Sadie stopped in her tracks. "I thought I just kissed him, well, because, I needed comfort. Or something, but Sadie. I felt something there. Something I haven't felt in..a long time, not with Jamie, or Tommy..but I felt with..Speed." Jude said.

"Jude, you mean, you.." Sadie said turning around and walking towards Jude again.

"Yeah, I still love Speed." Jude said trying to believe her own words.

**Please Review. :)**


End file.
